onepiecefandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Staw-Hat Luffy
Virginity TEH MINE. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 22:23, September 4, 2013 (UTC) Yo, Awe Uh, as you know, I am kind of sick because of my allergy. ._. I don't know if I would be able to go online later, but in any case that I can't, at least you know the reason why. ._. And I remember that you said earlier that Basara's article is complete. Well, it's 95% complete. I just have to expand and reference the relationships section; and once that it's done, then yeah, it's complete. Again, I apologize for the delay. PS: If you see any mistakes in here, that's because I am using my iPod. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 09:44, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Alright, I will. Thanks a lot! Though again, sorry for the delay. ._. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:07, September 7, 2013 (UTC) Calling your attention~ Message me once you're online. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:06, September 9, 2013 (UTC) Go to our wiki ~ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 07:35, September 9, 2013 (UTC) one more t'ill the big one 29,999 o_'O' impressive-- 21:01, September 9, 2013 (UTC) *No response* *Kills you* >:/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:49, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ I messaged you on our wiki! ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ ಠ_ಠ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:53, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Slaps you* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:55, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Whips you* ಠ_ಠ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 10:57, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I didn't know that Awe is a masochist. In that case.. *whips you again* --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:01, September 12, 2013 (UTC) I still have something to discuss, goddamit. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:11, September 12, 2013 (UTC) *Gets annoyed* Never mind. I'll wait for you later, or when I get on on chat. :/ --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 11:20, September 12, 2013 (UTC) So how's that chatban working out for you, you "happy motherfucker"? 16:50, September 12, 2013 (UTC) Image renaming script Hey Straw-Hat Luffy, was just curious what happened here that caused it to update the link but not rename the image. What steps did you go through to produce that? Thanks! — Foodbandlt (talk) 18:34, September 12, 2013 (UTC) :Ahh, alright. Thanks for letting me know. — Foodbandlt (talk) 18:51, September 12, 2013 (UTC) ha ha...NO! NO, I am not stalking Nova! :D I saw his avatar on the chat window and I am like...who the hell would choose this kind of avatar! Curiosity killed Zori >_> 19:30, September 12, 2013 (UTC)Zori One more refresh Hey Staw, there's one more fake broken file link I'd really appreciate it if you could fix by refreshing. I'd honestly do it myself, but it's actually on one of your blogs. Thanks! 00:53, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Re:Refs Ok. Then I will just add instead of adding just references.--Shay.avigad.1 (talk) 13:54, September 13, 2013 (UTC) re:Temp Admin Request (Again) Granted. Thanks for your efforts. 23:45, September 13, 2013 (UTC) Send. Me. A. Message. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:24, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Prefer talking now, or later? You're busy, after all. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:31, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Are you on chat? I will discuss it to you on there. :P --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 12:34, September 14, 2013 (UTC) Empty Section Sure..but i think the template's too big,get on chat :d-- RE:Recent talk Are you talking about this ? I don't think there is any issue, just try it out. Also, I'm pretty sure that if those edits were bot edits, they wouldn't mess up the list... ;) Last thing, if you want to open a discussion about it, I think the talk page is enough. re:Wtf Yeah that was stupid of me. I forgot to check what links to it before renaming it. Thanks for catching that; I won't make that mistake again. 23:45, September 14, 2013 (UTC) re:Colored Manga Covers Alright, then. Didn't realize that. 06:41, September 15, 2013 (UTC) Make over.. ..Done. Message me once you're on line. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 03:19, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Want to see the /crappy/ output now? --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:34, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Get on chat, then. --ChokokuguzaNoTobira (talk) 06:36, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Oh Look It's Staw I know what I did last night as well. I told Asura what I thought of him. I then had a beer, watched some youtube, and went to sleep content. 15:58, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Staw, my parents have told me that for as long as I can remember. I'm used to it. XD 16:15, September 16, 2013 (UTC) History Renaissance Hey dude. Thanks for wanting to help. For some extra images, maybe showing Mozu and Kiwi with the defeated Jurymen. I know there is a manga image of it (Chapter 399, page 4), but I'm not sure about anime. I have an image of Zambai and Paulie defeating Baskerville that I can upload in a few days, but it is from the manga. I will let you know if there are any others that I come up with. Thanks again for helping out. Montblanc Noland (talk) 19:54, September 16, 2013 (UTC) Re: Helping With Your Project Thanks! MN will handle the refferances but some pictures would be cool. I just finished Franky Family Zambai and Mozu and Kiwi you can start with those. Next will be the galley la and then Enel's enforcers. Feel free to gather the pics and I'll keep you informed when the projects are ready so you can add them. MN is typically the project leader so I pass all the updates on his talk page. Thanks Many thanks for birthday wishes! 16:33, September 17, 2013 (UTC) Warning Your attitude in the forums and other talk pages in the past is rude and completely disrespectful. What's also disrespectful is how you treat our rules and guidelines; opening a poll (this isn't your first) without any support. You've been warned countless times. Stop it now. You shouldn't have to be told what to do. 02:42, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Warning Please refrain from insulting others on talk pages and forums, as you have been doing in Forum:Inactive Users With Rights. It's not how you discuss things with people, and it creates a hostile environment here on the wiki. 02:47, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Your Attitude on Discussions Lately Staw, what's gotten into you? You've been sarcastic, very rude, and highly disrespectful on forums and talks. Really, it's unacceptable, and against our rules. You should know this already, considering how long you've been on this wiki. If this keep up, your attitude will bite you in the ass, so try to keep a respectful and kind attitude, alright? 02:55, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Warning Your disregard of the rules and regulations has been considered unacceptable, and your attitude on forums and talk are considered rude as well. Please refrain from doing so any further. 03:20, September 18, 2013 (UTC) BANSTAW BANSTAW 16:23, September 18, 2013 (UTC) BANSTAW 16:24, September 18, 2013 (UTC) . . . . . .banstaw. . . . . 16:29, September 18, 2013 (UTC) BANSTAW 17:31, September 18, 2013 (UTC)